4pm
by Nevar12
Summary: Montague and Angelina fic for shanee777
1. Chapter 1

The word stop was on the tip of her tongue but as the mans hand slid further into her uniforms pants Angelina felt the word fumble within her mouth, her own arousal proving to be a worthy adversary in her fight for control over the situation. Montague watched on in interest. This had been the closest he had ever been to Angelina. Damn if he didn't want her. He had made that perfectly clear the moment he had met her, but this, he thought as his fingers slid over the moistened fabric that covered her center. This was proof that he was not alone in his tainted thoughts.

The woman's eyes closed shut and Montague took the opportunity to slide a second hand in between the twin mounds hidden beneath the thick sweater that covered her. Almond shaped orbs fluttered open as she stared at the man above her. "Wait". "We wont get caught"he whispered. "We never get caught remember"? His lips pressed against hers and for a moment she melted just enough to allow his wandering tongue to slip between her lips.

His fingers moved up to cup her but Angelina stopped him her hand sliding over his own as her head moved back. His eyes met hers this time, a clear blue slightly clouded over with lust. "Kiss me" he said.

Angelina's ran a tongue over her bottom lips her mind contemplating the consequences of her actions as she moved forward to meet Montague's lips with her own but froze at the sound of footsteps her thoughts temporarily put on hold as was Montague's movements. The two fell silent as they waited for the intruder to leave the locker room. Leaning forward his forehead touched the top of the woman's "Just a little bit longer" he whispered.

When it was clear that the stranger had intended to stay Angelina chose not to take her chances. Montague's eyes moved to her but he did not make a move to release her. "Let me go" she said. "I have to go". "I know" was all he said. Leaning back Montague allowed the woman just enough room to slide by as she made her way towards the locker rooms exit.

As he expected it was Katie that had returned to see to her friend. Leaning against the locker beside him Montague crossed his arms as he let out a wistful sigh. One day Angel" he whispered. "You wont get away from me that easily".


	2. Chapter 2

"Angelina"! The woman slowed at the call of her name but did not turn around to look at the man who had called it. "What do you want Montague". The mans feet slowed as he came within arms reach of the woman before him and she regarded him with a slight nod.

"So tonight I-". "No" she said suddenly. Montague stopped for a moment. Put off but at the same moment not surprised by Angelina's words. "Well arent we in a chilly mood today" he teased. The woman did not respond. As they rounded the corner Angelina stopped completely turning to meet the man before her.

"Well you didn't seem to mind me yest-". "What do you want me to say" she shot out. "It was a moment of weakness and I'm sorry I let it happen". Now it was his turn to be silent. "I know your type" she went on. The man's eyebrow rose as he took a step towards the woman before him. "Is that so". She nodded as her eyes scanned the mans face momentarily before looking away. "You and all those other Slytherin boys think every girl in this school should bow to your every whim, you mess around with us like toys and when you get bored throw girls away". "I'm not going to be another Bethany...you know her parents had to change schools just to keep her from killing herself?"

"I knew nothing of Bethany" Montague said. Draco was the one dating her and although I can not say my exes particularly fancy me none of them are off cutting their wrists in some corner". He waited for Angelina to look at him once more. There was truth in his eyes if nothing else.

She sighed taking a quick glance around the hall before speaking again."So I sleep with you" she whispered. "We have one night together and then what"? "Did it ever occur to you that life still happens after something like that even if I don't turn out like Bethany I may not want to end up becoming another one of your conquest"?

His hand reached out as if it had a mind of its own rubbing thick fingers over the smooth curves of the woman's mocha face. This is what he wanted. He had never wanted anything or anyone else like this and he was sure he never would again.


	3. Chapter 3

His lips are back on hers and he doesn't know what to do, lost in the fear of losing her and the greed of his mouth he moved upon the woman in a desperate attempt to consume her completely. Angelina felt herself gasp between his lips temporarily put off by the mans passion. Up until then she was unaware that Montague was even capable of such a thing but the situation at hand proved to be a challenge to her previous theory.

For a moment she allows him to continue his assault. Moving her hips upward until the hill of her mound ground against the firmness of his arousal drawing from him a low moan. As common sense kicked in she felt her hands move to rid herself of the second pair on her hips but the palms remained firmly planted. "Montague I-". Her words stopped as Montague raised his hand between them.

Looking at the hand for a moment Angelina returned her eyes to the Slytherin. "What is this"?

"Its an offer" he said. "Believe it or not dear Angel I do have a heart and of all the people...". Montague's voice trailed off as he considered wether or not to tell her the next part. A look into her eyes told him it was safe. "...I'm entrusting it with you".

For a moment Montague regretted his words as a sudden silence filled the air it was on the edge of his conscious to leave until he felt her small hand slipped into his larger one. Without a moments hesitance his hand closed over Angelinas as he pulled her towards him.

The End

Authors note: I know the ending seems a bit corny but for some reason the words kept picking at me until I wrote them down so hopefully it was to everyone who was reading this. I may write more in the future :)


End file.
